hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons is a 2012 film. Background It was released 2012 July. It was written by Meesa Sanda, Jolocana Torg, and Layla Crew. It was rated five stars. Plot The film shows a main charactor, 25year old Marcy walking to her work. It then goes up to a tree, where something is watching her. As she goes into the office, it is watching from the window. Then it goes to her at home with her parents, her 29year old sister Jennifer and her husband and two sons, who are called Jamie and Scott, and her 26year old boyfriend, Derek. They are talking about the recent disappearance of a 19year old girl, Hollie Brown. Jennifer goes outside to put things in the bin an hour later, after a while of them all talking they are wondering where she is, so Derek goes out, he finds her lying on the ground and shouts them out. Marcy and her parents rush out, and she is taken to hospital with serious head injuries. One day later, she has woken up and they are visiting her. Marcy goes in first, she asks her if she can remember who attacked her, but she can't. She talks to her for a few minutes before leaving with Derek. It then goes to a week later, two days before Jennifer died in hospital. There was another disappearance of a 38year old father. The next day, Marcy is walking to work when she finds 20year old Selena lying on the ground injured. She helps her up and asks if she is okay, however she is taken to hospital with a broken leg and sprained wrist. Marcy visits her two days later, and that same day she disappears as soon as Marcy goes home. Just then it goes to a 14year old teenage girl, Gabrielle, writing in her diary on her bed when she hears a noise outside. As she as alone she doesn't want to go out at first, but when she hears it again she goes out the front door, as soon as she is out she hears something behind her. She freezes and shuts her eyes in fear, it then whispers to her "This is your time, Demons", and it then bites her. It then takes her away with it. Then it goes to Jennifer's husband, Johnny, sitting on the kitchen chair reading the newspaper about a disappearance of the teenage girl, and the death of 23year old woman, Lillian, who was strangled. It then goes to Marcy who is sitting doing her office work when she hears a deep whisper in her ear that says, "Demons". She quickly turns round terrifed and see's a dark shape, dressed all in black. She asks who it is shaking. It tells her that it is her doom, and tries to bite her, but she runs away. It floats after her, and she grabs a office book and tries to hit at it, and it dodges it everytime laughing. It comes at her and she screams and ducks down, it bangs to the wall and falls. She quickly runs out in fear, but she falls on the road, and it comes out the building. Suddenly another office worker, 31year old Fae runs over and hits it with a stick and helps Marcy up, they run together but it comes after them angrily. Fae then trips and falls, Marcy starts to run over but the demon grabs her up in the air and bites her, she then faints, and it drops her to the ground, injuring her. Marcy tries to help her up but the demon flies at her. She screams and runs into a cafe. It burts in through the window and glass goes into her arm, she pulls it out leaving a cut, she tries to run out of the cafe but it grabs hold of her. A worker from the cafe runs out screaming, Marcy kicks it but it just laughs and bites her, making her faint, it then drops her and goes back to the worker, it goes behind him and turns him into a demon, just at this time Selena in demon form floats up laughing. She goes and finishes Fae off, and then eats her. The Demon then goes off finding more victims, leaving the worker, now a demon, to go to the cafe where Marcy is. It goes in to find her, but she has disappeared. It then starts to hunt her down. Meanwhile at her parents house, Derek and her mum are trying to wake her up. Just then two demons burst in, and Oliver (worker, now a demon) laughs and his arms stretch out, pick Marcy up and they all leave. At the end of the film, the demons were managed to be defeated by Marcy's boyfriend, Derek. However, Marcy was murdered by the demons and fed to The Demon. It then shows Derek sitting in their flat alone, looking at a picture of Marcy. Reviews The film was rated five stars. Reviewers also said, "it was totally unexpected that a main charactor would be killed, but it was brilliant". Meesa Sanda said, "People loved it so much we are making a second for 2014!". Cast Bridget Bolton - as Jennifer Dave Bolton - as Johnny Minnie Teeto - as Lillian (picture/flashback) Avril Kalees - as Selena Claire O'Brian - as Gabrielle Miranda White - as Fae Freya Saesha-Boent - as Marcy Nameless O'Brian - as "The Demon" voice Arthur Sando - as Derek Bastie Bookskie - as Marcy's mum Willy Saesha - as Marcy's dad Mickey Saesha - as Oliver